


Zoo

by dc_oldbones



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, cross post, yay zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_oldbones/pseuds/dc_oldbones
Summary: A truly underrated ship.  A cross post from AFF.





	Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> A truly underrated ship. A cross post from AFF.

‘Wake up! Wake up!’ Yoohyeon could feel the bed frames shaking from the top bunk. She groaned and buried her face into her pillow.

‘KIM YOOHYEON, GET UP! YOU PROMISED!!! IT’S ZOO DAY!’ Bora yelled as shook the bed. It wasn’t working. ‘I’m going to get upset if you do this!’

Silence. Bora sulked.

The petite girl climbed onto the top bunk and collapsed herself onto the other girl. She struggled as she tried to position herself right on top of Yoohyeon, tiny arms flailing everywhere as she rolled. Finally, she pulled back the covers and started her attack – kisses and tickles. “Argh” Yoohyeon growled, pretending to be annoyed, feeling the corners of her lips tugging upwards. ‘Has anyone told you that tickling doesn’t involve strength?’ The taller girl croaked as she slowly willed herself to sit up, massaging her sides. ‘Ah, because of unnie, my life is so difficult…’ She jokingly lamented, poking the older girl’s cheeks.

Now wide awake and hurting, Yoohyeon slowly dragged herself off the bed. Bora was already below, trying to hide her child-like impatience, like fireworks about to go off. She had already picked out an outfit for her. Yoohyeon was barely down the ladder when she started tugging at Yoohyeon’s shirt, helping the younger girl change. Yoohyeon looked longing at her bed as she pulled a t-shirt over her head. The other members were still sound asleep and here she was, a night owl, taking a girl to zoo early in the morning. The only fool who could not resist the pleading look in Bora’s eyes, she thought bitterly. This girl was her one and only weakness.

Despite the rough start in the morning, it was a good day to be out. The weather is splendid. Cool breeze and a little warmth of the sun. The two girls got their tickets and went through the gate. Bora quickly made a beeline to the elephant enclosure; occasionally turning back to make sure Yoohyeon could see her.

They were just in time for the elephant show. Yoohyeon strolled into the small amphitheatre. ‘YOOHYEON! I saved you a seat!’ A familiar shrill voice exploded from across the space. Bora has positioned herself right in the middle of the front row, her mouth hanging open at the grandeur of the stage. When she saw Yoohyeon, she tapped at the empty seat beside her brightly, ‘Hurry, the show is about start!’ It was obvious who the elephant lover was. As she took a seat, Bora wrapped herself onto her arms, leaning onto her shoulders.

One by one the elephants were brought in, demonstrating a variety of tricks. Some of them got a little naughty, spraying water all over the audience, to the delight of the older girl who squealed at every chance she got. Shaking and waving Yoohyeon’s arms, giddy with excitement. Yoohyeon looked at the older girl beside her; her eyes were wide open and lit up like light bulbs. The rays of the sun reflecting off her brown eyes, they remind her of sweet chocolate. Beautiful. She smiled; sometimes she wonders if Bora really is the older one of the two.

By the end of the show, they were drenched from head to toe. Bora didn’t seem to mind, judging by the sparkle of her eyes as their gaze met. The older girl fumbled through her bag, producing a small towel. “Stay still.” She stood up and started to carefully dry the taller girl’s hair, fixing them in place. Yoohyeon eyed her with amusement, letting the girl fuss over her while enjoying the attention. ”You take care of me so well”. Bora said nothing but smiled, gently pinching the girl’s nose.

The day went on with Bora dragging the tall girl around the zoo, gasping at every animal she saw. If the girl had used any additional strength, Yoohyeon’s arms would have been out of their sockets.

“I didn’t realize that promising to take you to the zoo included me having to act as your personal photographer.” Yoohyeon quipped, after taking what seemed like the hundredth photo. “It’s getting late, we should get back home”.

“Come on, it’s been a while since we got any free time to ourselves.” Bora pouted as she hopped off the rock she was standing on, stumbling a little as she tried to regain her balance. “Besides, I wanted to make memories… every second that I have… with you”. She said softly, feeling her cheeks heating up.

“Ha, you know saying that won’t get you anywhere, we’re still leaving”. Yoohyeon laughed and turned towards the exit, shaking her head.

“But we almost never hang out together!” Bora whined and followed after Yoohyeon, stomping onto the ground with every step in protest.

“What are you talking about? We hang out every day!” The tall girl was confused.

“With the rest, yes! But, I wanted it to just be the two of us…” Bora’s voice trailed away, her gaze lingering at the taller girl’s silhouette. Looking at her from head to toe, every curve and every movement she makes.. 

“I …think I like you…” Bora gulped as she felt the increase in her heart rate.

Yoohyeon stopped short in her tracks and turned to face the girl behind her.

“..A lot..”

Thousands of fireworks exploded in Yoohyeon’s head. What?

Bora took a deep breath “I’m in love with you, Kim Yoohyeon”, her cheeks were suddenly full of pink.

It couldn’t be, Yoohyeon thought. 

“And I know you feel the same way”

“Wha- How?”

“You were talking in your sleep…”

“Oh.”

For months Yoohyeon had grown accustomed to her feelings for the older girl, having settled and accepted her fate that nothing could come out of her irrationally deep infatuation. Besides, they were in a group, it was unprofessional and she did not want to make things awkward.

“I’ve been waiting for you to make a move, but… I guess I wasn’t obvious enough. I pushed my feelings away too, but you’ve been making it so difficult recently”. Bora smiled sheepishly, walking slowly towards the other girl.

Yoohyeon reeled from the sudden confession. How could she be this oblivious? She thought as her brain went into overdrive, scanning every moment she had with Bora, looking for any signal or clue she had missed.

“B-but, how was I supposed t-to… All you do is make fun of me on broadcasts and do skinship with the other members I-”

Before Yoohyeon could get another word out, the smaller girl pulled her in for a kiss. She was tiptoed, her own small hands gently caressing the sides of the taller girl’s face. As their lips collide, Yoohyeon’s mind flew straight into the gutter. The intimacy was electrifying.

Her soft, velvety lips…the way they connected with hers… Nothing else mattered in the world anymore.

Feeling a sudden burst of courage, Yoohyeon pulled the shorter girl closer, bringing one of her hands to the back of Bora’s neck, playing with the ends of her hair. She smells so good. It was only then did she notice her own heart beating erratically, threatening to break out of her chest. She closed her eyes, surrendering herself to this intoxicating feeling, wanting to savor every moment.

“You’re so stupid”. Bora whispered breathlessly, suddenly pulling away after what seemed like an eternity.

Yoohyeon looked at her incredulously, still hanging off on the euphoria from the taste of Bora’s lips. Bora held her gaze with a glint of mischief in her eyes. “It’s getting late” She smirked, turning quickly towards the exit with a spring in her steps.

“I can’t believe she just-”

Yoohyeon mentally slapped herself awake and ran up to the smaller girl, sliding her arms around her waist. “Sup cutie, doing anything tonight?” The older girl giggled loudly as she melted into her touch. “Hmm, we’ll see”. Their fingers warmly intertwined. 

The zoo wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
